Kamishiro-chan
by SoulHikaru
Summary: Rio is sent into an alternate universe where everyone's gender is switched.During her time here,she starts to see a new side of her brother,or should I say,"sister"... Rated T to be safe.
1. Alternate Universe?

Rio Kamishiro had been crouching behind that park bench for a short while,amazed at what she had just heard. She couldn't believe the fact that Astral had probably accidentally sent her into an alternate universe where every boy in the gang is a frickin' _girl_!And the girls are _guys_!Once she found out about this,she immediately freaked out. And to think it all started with a short conversation between Yume Tsukumo and her spiritual companion,Astra.

_"Hey,Astra,don't you feel like there's someone else here?"_

Rio gasped quietly."So she knows I'm here,but she doesn't actually know I'm here. Astral probably did this,he is _so _getting it when I get back to my is pretty much alternate universe. Well,isn't that obvious,"she whispered to herself. The whisper was so quiet that Yume and Astra couldn't hear her,not to mention they still hadn't spotted her, after Rio chose such an obvious place to hide. But,right now,all that mattered to Rio was that she was kept hidden. For now.

_"What are you talking about,Yume?"_

_"Well,it feels like the presence of Rikuto,Shark's twin brother,right?It just feels like it's someone else,a girl in fact. But it can't be Shark,she's still too sick to be outside at all and it isn't Rikuto like I said before because he's taking care of her. Maybe,it's just that she went outside for an important reason.I don't know,but it's definitely not either of the Kamishiro twins."_

_"Now that you say this,I've been getting this same feeling. I sense a presence similar to Rikuto-san's,only more feminine. Sort of like Rikuto,sort of like Shark. But from the wavelengths I've been sensing,it's neither of them.I wonder what's going on."_

_"We should worry about this tomorrow. Right now we have more important things to take care of, like visiting Shark."_

_"I'm so stupid,I mentioned she was sick and I FORGOT that we promised her we would see her,now we're late and she's definitely going to get worried,maybe even pissed!She might even fall asleep because of that stupid fever and dizziness and,well,you know!We have to get going,Astra."_

She couldn't believe Yuma sounded much more feminine,and so did Astral. They were sensing her presence,although they didn't take notice of her appearance,as she had been hiding behind the same park bench,eavesdropping the conversation. The two even looked like and referred to her _BROTHER_ as a girl!How outrageous was that?Rio was stunned and confused the entire time.

Yuma,or should she say,Yume,had her hair in pigtails. The red vest looked exactly the same as Yuma's,and so did the top. Only her's was a tank top,and Rio could notice the tiny breasts poking out of it. She wore a white miniskirt with an orange design that represented flames on it,like Yuma's pants. She wasn't able to check Yume's footwear though,as the two were sitting. The only reason she even noticed the skirt was because Yume was sitting on the edge of the bench,and the Ou's Key (Emperor's Key) was still the same as Yuma's.

Astra had shorter,aqua neck-length hair. She actually wasn't naked like Astral,she wore a strapless aqua top with the green gems all over it,plus a matching mini skirt finished off with green sandals. The outfit was pretty cute in Rio's opinion,but seeing Astral as a girl with actual clothes on was awkward even for such a slender body.

_"Well,what are we waiting for?We have to check on her so she's not going to get worried. She wants to see us there,I can't have her thinking we don't care if she's sick."_

_"Yume!Don't run so fast!"_

_"You can keep up with me,can't you?You're a spiritual being,after all!"_

The two erupted into giggles before running off to the Kamishiro house. Once the coast was clear,Rio came out of hiding,amazed at what she just heard. She knew she was probably in a parallel universe. But somehow she was the only person in the gang who was sent here. Why her,though?Well,Rio decided that the only good way to gather more information about this universe was to follow the girls. She had to think like Astral. But what would he do,anyway?

She shrugged it off. She just had to sneak into the house a few hours later,loan some of her "sister"'s clothes and spend the night in Rikuto's room. Rikuto Kamishiro might be there as a witness,so she would have to be careful. She didn't need anyone freaking out,not even herself.

* * *

A few hours later,Rio had successfully climbed into Rikuto's bedroom. All she had to do was loan some pajamas from her brother's girl form and spend the night without getting caught. Who knows what might happen?

She took a deep breath and began her mission. Rio was able to manage to open the door without creaking it,as well as the door to the female Shark's room. One look,and she knew that she _was _in an alternate universe. Her brother female's form was similar to his,but much more feminine and the girl's hair was waist-long,while the front locks of her hair reached only up to her breasts,not to mention they were slightly bigger than Rio thought they would be. C or D cup sized. Her sleepwear consisted of a navy tank top and light blue pajama bottoms. She wasn't sleeping with her blanket or a nightlight,and on her forehead was a fresh just-taken-out-of-the-freezer ice pack.

Rio cautiously tip-toed toward the dresser,and the sick girl still hadn't woken up. She sighed in relief as she slowly pulled opened one of the drawers._Not this one,_she thought as the drawer consisted of the girl's school uniform and outdoor clothes. Unfortunately for her,she forgot that she wasn't supposed to let the female Shark wake up,and slammed the drawer shut with a loud thud. She heard the older girl groan and the sounds of the the bed rustling as she sat up._Oh no,I just got discovered!_Rio panicked.

"W-What the?"Shark moaned,rubbing her eyes,followed by a cough.

"Um,you okay?"

"Yeah,and you kind of look like Rikuto,you're probably from a parallel universe,aren't you?"

"How'd you know?"

"Just a guess. And don't worry about me,I'm feeling a little better."

"Well,onee-chan,you can start by telling me what your name is."

"My name's Rena. You can start calling me that if you want."

Rio could tell Rena's nose wasn't stuffy,because she was talking so clearly. If she did have a stuffy nose then she would be sort of hard to understand. The thought instantly left her mind as she remembered that Rena was waiting patiently for an answer.

"I'm Rio. Sorry about that,I was just looking for some clothes I can borrow to stay the night."

"Well,you can take whatever you want.I haven't seen Rikuto today,which means that he's probably in your universe. You can stay in his room for now,and it smells fine,as it doesn't have a scent of sweaty clothes like other guys. Thank goodness..."

Rio giggled." Well, let's just hope he can survive my universe,because from what I know,Yuma's pretty stubborn and annoying. Nii-chan is easily annoyed,and I don't think Rikuto would stand him either. But you should get your rest,you're sick,after all."

"Good night, Rio. Let's hope we can explain this to the others in the morning."Rena said,with a tiny grin. Rio was glad that Rena was fine with her presence and hoped the others were,too._I guess we'll have to wait and see,_Rio thought as she changed into the borrowed clothes:a white tank top and matching shorts. Finally,she managed to fall asleep in Rikuto's bed.

* * *

How was that?I'm also working on updating my other story,Dirty Little Secret:Yami No Girls.I think I'll be canceling the series though,but continue writing Yami No Girls. The next chapter will be posted soon. In the meantime, please review,favorite,and follow!


	2. Yume,Kaita and Astra

Hello everyone!I'm back with some more Kamishiro-chan!So I see I have 50 views on this story already,that's a pretty good start!Please review and PM!I may do some Sharkbaitshipping and Avengeshipping oneshots later on. I have a little challenge:write a good Avengeshipping Avengeshipping is Rio x Shark/Ryoga,so that's the fun part!PM me and tell me the title of the story,I'll read it. The winner will be private messaged and is allowed to include a shipping into this story,plus I will follow and favorite :) All participants will be followed and favorited. I hope you guys make the best of it!

And well I think this _might_ contain a slight bit of M content but this is the only chapter that contains it. The rating might change in later chapters. You have been warned!

Kamishiro-chan:Chapter 2

* * *

Rio woke up to the sound of a crash downstairs and two feminine voices. She knew one of them was Rena-chan,but somehow she couldn't make out who the other voice belonged to. She put her thoughts aside and entered the nearby bathroom,stripped,and started to take a shower. Although the door was closed,she could still hear the yelling and screaming of the two females downstairs.

"Look,I thought you weren't going to school today and I didn't mean to knock down the vase,I swear!"

"Honest or not,you still broke it!"

"That's not the point! And the vase isn't that important!"

"Idiot,of course it's the point,and like I said before you still broke it anyways! Geez,you're way too clumsy sometimes!"

Rio chuckled. She recognized the other voice now,it was Yume. That girl was really the only person she knew who would do something as stupid and clumsy as that. _Oh Yume-chan,_she thought as she applied the shampoo. As she applied it,she somehow started thinking about girl breasts due to her "onee-chan"'s appearance. Man,Rena's breasts are a bit bigger than she thought! Ryouga is gonna get pissed for sure! Wait,how did they get so big anyway?

"Well,I have some important matters to take care of so we can't really talk right n-"

Suddenly,she turned the knob that activates the shower and the liquid started to boil. "H-hot!" Rio stammered."HOT!" The water was at boiling temperature and the thought of turning the dial didn't even cross Rio's mind. But seriously,the water started burning her skin!

"Oh my god,RIO!"

"Who's Rio?"

"I'll explain this later,just wait one second! I'll be right back!"

Then she spotted the dial. _Oh right,I forgot about that,_Rio thought,slightly embarassed. A few seconds later,the water was cold enough to heal the slight burns on Rio's skin. The young teen sighed in relief as she exited the shower,wrapped the spare towel she found around her body,and made her way back to Rikuto's bedroom. Thank goodness she was holding her school uniform when she was transported! She quickly changed into it and-

"You okay,Rio?"

Rena had creaked open the bedroom door,wearing the school uniform. Rio knew that she probably heard the screams from the bathroom,but decided that this wasn't any of her business."I'm fine,just accidentally turned the knob too much,you know." Rena nodded,seeming to understand. "Alright then,breakfast's ready when you are."

"Are you sure you're feeling okay?"

"Yeah,the fever's gone and I haven't been coughing for the last few hours."

"Okay,I'll be downstairs in a few minutes."

* * *

**At School**

"Hey Yume,can I talk to Astra for a minute?"

"Yeah,what for?"

"It's about Rio. You know,the girl I mentioned this morning?"

"Oh yeah. Alright then,I'll wake her up. She's been sleeping in the key for the last few hours."

"I didn't expect you to be here already,you're usually late."

"Well,I guess I woke up a little earlier than usual,but at least I'm not in such a hurry like every other day."

"Just let me talk to Astra."

"Okay,geez!

The younger twin came out of hiding. When Yume saw Rio,her jaw dropped. _So this is Rio,_Yume thought. _She_ _looks a lot like Rikuto...wait...this is Astra's fault,isn't it? She must have sent Rikuto to a different UNIVERSE and brought Rio here! Unless the alternate Astra has something to do with this too..._

"Astra,you are in SO MUCH TROUBLE!"

Meanwhile,Astra could hear Yume screaming her name. It wasn't like her to do this unless they were in a duel and she was trying to blame her for losing life points. "Wonder what I could've possibly done," wondered Astra before exiting the key. Being the curious girl she is,it was pretty easy to call her out because she's always thinking about why she's being called in the first place.

"Astra,look at this! This girl looks so similar to Rikuto and it's because YOU teleported her here and sent Rikuto in HER universe so now she's stuck here until we can find a way to open a portal to her world or something!"

"What's going on,you two?And why is Yume shouting something about some alternate universe?"

Rio recognized that voice,but somehow she never really heard it before. It sounded a lot like...Kaito? But what is his alternate version doing in the school? Is he younger as a girl or something? She snapped out of her trance when she heard the first words Kaita had said to her.

"And who the heck is she? Why does she look like Rikuto?"

Rena face-palmed. Man,why did they have to ask so many questions? It annoyed her a lot. "I'm going to explain this to you. I think Astra might've sent Rikuto to another universe and the Astra or whateverhisnameis there sent Rio here. Something like that. Unfortunately,she's stuck here until we find a way to send her back."

"Oh Astra..."

Astra was pissed. Hey,she probably messed up using her powers or something. Just because of some tiny thing like that doesn't mean she could let the girls walk all over her,even for a second. Who cares if she was from Astral World,she still had emotions. And she wanted to make sure that no one forgot that,especially Yume who was just as annoying as the others were now. Well,at least Rio was innocent.

"Can you three _SHUT_ _UP_?!"she screamed. The girls were the only ones able to hear this,but she did yell pretty loud. "I _can_ get pissed like you three can,remember? Don't ignore me just because I'm some spirit from Astral World! It's like you forgot I'm even here!" Astra's face was completely red with anger and the other girls sweat-dropped,anime style. Rio laughed a little at the sight of this,as Astra's skirt was starting to flare up. But hold on,is that...a _panty_?

The others caught notice of this. "Uh Astra,your skirt's flaring up," Yume tried. Astra was now completely embarassed as she tried to cover it,but one of the windows was open and the skirt was just too short and revealing."Okay,back to the point here people!" Rio managed to say. "I guess I'll have to get comfortable here until I get back."

"Don't sweat it,we'll try to get this under control," replied the female Kaito. "I'm Kaita,nice to meet you."

"And I'm Yume!KATTOBINGU!"

"Is this _really _the best time to Kattobingu,Yume?"

"Sorry! I'm just a bit excited..."

"For what?"

"Tony asked me out..."

"Don't say that in public!"

* * *

**In Rio's Universe**

"Where am I?" Rikuto Kamishiro asked himself. He was in his bedroom,but somehow it was a little more girly than he remembered. The walls were a nice shade of lilac and the dresser was white. A picture of a somehow similar-looking girl and a boy that looked a lot like his sister stood on the nightstand on his left. "Yeah,I'm _definitely_ in an alternate universe," he said. _I wonder what Rena-chan looks like as a guy,_Rikuto thought as he made his way out the feminine-looking bedroom.

"Hey,Rio's been missing since yesterday. Have you seen her?"

"Sorry Shark, haven't seen her. But it's not her to go out and disappear like that."

"I know,I wonder where she is."

"Don't worry,she'll come back eventually."

_That's got to be Rena's male version.I hope he doesn't freak out,_thought Rikuto. He rushed down the stairs to find a teenage guy resembling her,like the one in the picture. The hair still represented tentacles,only it was at neck-length. The eyes still had that burning fire in them that he remembered,and his chest was obviously flat. He wondered what would've happened if the two met up,and laughed at the thought. The guy near him spotted Rikuto near the stairs.

"Who are you? And why do you look like Rio? Wait,hold on one second...Yuma,did Astral try and use his powers for something?"

"Yeah, nothing happened."

"Well, _something _happened..."

* * *

Well that took me a while. Anyway I hope to see some Avengeshipping one-shots later on,so start writing those stories.

Tell me what you think in your reviews,and don't worry,the next chapter of Kamishiro-chan will be up in less than a week,I hope. Bye!


	3. Little Secrets

I just got more reviews for this story! YAY!

Anyways I might cancel the Avengeshipping contest but I just got a shipping request from azab! YAY! So be sure to find some Rikuto x Ryouga yaoi (boy x boy) in this story!

Plus before posting this chapter I am eating mango sorbet...ahhh it's delicious! Anyways this is the third chapter of Kamishiro-chan! And once again,get used to it,YAY!

P.S. This _might _also contain some slight M content. Like I said before,rating may change. Second warning!

* * *

**At Lunch**

"Hey Rio,we've heard about you from Yume. It seemed hard to accept but the things going on around here are enough to believe it," Tetsu* said. She looked a lot like Tetsuo. The only difference was,she wasn't really "overweight". Tetsu's body size (lol) seemed average in Rio's opinion,but it wasn't as slender as Rena's. And yet she still had the thought of Ryouga freaking out!

Tanaka grinned. "To summarize,you're just like Rikuto,except as a girl." she added. Yume just giggled,Rena gave Tanaka a weird look,and Kaita rolled her eyes. "It appears that Rio is quickly getting used to the new atmosphere," Astra commented. She knew that only four girls would hear her,but she didn't really care otherwise. Rena turned her chair to face Astra,and once again,her panties were showing. Geez,how does Astra not notice that? "Uh...Astra...y-your..um...your p-panty..." Rena stammered,in an um-hey-i-think-something's-wrong tone. Astra's face turned red again as she tried to cover it up. But as she was doing that,her panty sort of...fell...and Rena's jaw dropped.

While Astra was trying to pull her underwear back up,Yume noticed Rena was staring at Astra. Yume turned to the direction Rena was looking at,and covered her mouth at the sight. The wind was much stronger than earlier. "Um...I think I'm going to go back in the key now..." the astral being said,humiliated at what her friends were seeing. Make Astra human and she was an ordinary teenage girl. "Oh,I have a better idea..." She added. Her body started to glow and she turned human. "Astra has a human form?" Rio asked. She was highly surprised.

"You should call me Kami while I'm in this form. It avoids confusion." 'Kami' wore the first-year uniform. Her hair was platinum blonde and she had those same bright yellow eyes. Her skin tone was pale and she looked like she was the same clothing size as Yume. "Shaku**,did you tell Rio about your awesome Barian powers?" Yume suddenly blurted. "But the Barians are enemies,right? Or is it different?" Rio asked,confused. Why would they call Rena's powers awesome if she was their enemy now? Did she already choose to join them? Ryouga still hasn't accepted the fact that he and Rio are Barians,so she's still on Earth's side. "Oh,she seperated herself from her Barian ego a few weeks ago!" Yume continued. "Her D-Pad can turn into a gun,which can turn into a sword,which can turn into another kind of D-Pad! And she has this transformation kind of thing! Isn't that cool?" Everyone just chuckled. Yume was sort of weird like that.

"Stop blurting out random things,Yume!"

"But it's true!"

"Yeah,but we're in the _cafeteria_,remember? We can't just weird people out every five minutes."

"Oh,right. Sorry,Shaku!"

"Whatevs. (misspelled on purpose)"

Out of nowhere,a group of three girls walk by,whispering and giggling. One of them took a glance at the gang's table,and started to blurt out some really crazy things Rio wouldn't hear in the other universe.

"You know that new girl,Kami Tsukimi?"

"Yeah,what about her?"

"She's sitting with Rena Kamishiro!"

"THE Rena Kamishiro? As in lead singer/bass guitarist in the school band,skilled duelist,boy magnet,and semi-finalist in the WDC?"

"Uh,_yeah_,who else?"

"Ohmegush,she's so lucky!"

"I'd give anything to be her!"

"Rena's SO COOL!"

The trio laughed as they walked away,not noticing the weird looks given by the Numbers Club and the elite duelists. Tetsu,Tanaka and Teruko were giving annoyed looks,anime style. Kaita,again,rolled her eyes. Yume sweat-dropped,in anime style. Rena face-palmed. And Rio,well,her jaw dropped. "Man,you're really popular..." She began. "Yeah,fangirls are annoying like that." replied her alternate-universe-twin. "Now I'm going to explain this whole Barian thing to you."

"When I was reliving my past life,I refused to become a Barian,which started a internal conflict between me and Nagami,since technically we're the same person. Somehow,I won,seperating the two of us. Nagami has her own human form now,similar to mine,except her hair is black and completely straight,to avoid confusion and suspicion. Her eyes are also purple,unlike mine which are blue.

"Although we seperated,I somehow gained my own kind of power. Yume always blabs about how it might exceed the powers of ZEXAL and stuff-"

"Hey!"

"What? It's true,right? Anyways,like she said before,my D-Pad now has different forms and I have some kind of "transformation". The way to tell the difference between me and other Barians is that I still use my D-Gazer."

"That's amazing,onee-chan..."

Rio was stunned. Her soul was the same as this "Nagami",which was probably Nasch's other self,yet she never wanted to be a Barian. Her fate couldn't be undone,yet she still managed to find her own path. She was never a Barian,yet she gained her own powers. Could Rena be hiding something else?

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"You WHAT?!" Rikuto shouted.

"Yeah,I'm ditching school today. But it's only because you don't have your stinking uniform with you,and I would like to know more about this whole transfer thing."

"But you didn't have to miss class just for me!"

"I do what I want,otouto."

"Whatever,nii-san."

Ryouga smiled. It had only been five minutes,and the two were calling each other brothers,although technically they were. Rikuto resembled Rio a lot,having the same dark blue hair as her. His off-to-the-side bang (you know,those emo kinds,except his doesn't cover his face?) was the same tint of blue,and those magenta eyes looked very familiar. This made Ryouga feel like the boy was actually snapped out of his thoughts when was suddenly kissed. On the _lips_._  
_

"What the heck was that for?" He screamed in shock,thinking his "omouto" was "gay".

"I'm just bored...I wanna have some fun..."

"Alright then. But we are NOT doing...well...you know..."

"That would be disgusting,nii-san. I'm not gay."

"Why are you acting like it?"

"Hey,I'm still here!" Yuma shouted.

The two boys turned to face Ryouga's D-Gazer. Yuma was still visible,meaning that he hadn't hung up yet. "Well,that was...weird..." He continued.

"Um,sorry! Okay I'm not going to school today,Yuma! Tell the others! Bye!"

"O-kay..."

And with that said,Yuma hung up. "I wonder what those two will be up two," he said out loud. Astral emerged from the key. "What were you just talking about,Yuma?" he questioned. "Oh,it's nothing,Astral," Yuma replied. _I_ _hope..._

"Hey,Yuma,where's Shark?" asked Kotori.

"Oh,he said he was skipping was also blabbing about this alternate universe thing and he thinks Astral caused it. I don't know what's gotten into him."

"Yuma...that's not like him..."

"I know,Kotori. Something's wrong..."

* * *

Notes:

*Tetsu means "strong one" in Japanese. I scrambled all over Google finding Japanese girl names starting with T and look what i found! I could've gone with Brenda but I already used Japanese names,too late for that! What a coincidence that there's a Japanese girl name similar to Tetsuo :P Plus Tanaka is Caswell,or Takashi (would've named her Cassidy in English ) and Teruko is Flip,or Tokono-somethingIcan'tremember (would've named her...uh...yeah I honestly don't know). For some reason,they sound like triplets or something -_- Sorry for the confusion!

**Shaku is the pronunciation of,or means Shark in Japanese.

Please review :) and thank you for reading the story! Chapter 4 will be released soon!


End file.
